Godzilla vs Ultraman Zero
Description the Most Powerful Warriors of their Universes, Who will emerge Victorious Interlude Terra: Godzilla, the King of Monsters, the Strongest Kaigu Ever, but lets see what happens when Godzilla, the King of Monsters, takes on the Strongest Ultraman SpiderZilla 04: Ultraman Zero the Son or Ultra Seven. He's Terra the Hedgehog and I'm SpiderZilla 04 and we're here to analyze their weapons armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Godzilla Terra: We already talked about Godzilla, so we'll shorten this One. In 1954, the First Atomic Bomb went off, and Created an unstoppable Force of Nature SpiderZilla 04: It Created Godzilla the Kaiju King. He's been a Destroyer and Savior of Worlds. Also like we said Godzilla is the Strongest of any Monster, because he's beaten pretty much Every Monster Terra: King Ghidorah, MechaGodzilla, SpaceGodzilla, Keizer Ghidorah, Gamera, Cloverfield, etc. Godzilla stands over 300 ft Tall SpiderZilla 04: and Weighs at 90,000 tons, his age is 65 Million years old, and he's the Ultimate Fighting machine. He also has a healing factor. Terra: He can lift over 100,000 Tons, and has a Mega-Ton Tail for Tail Whipping and GRAVITY DEFYING DROP KICKS SpiderZilla 04: If that's not enough he has his traditional atomic powers which he acquired when he was first mutated. He can emit a Nuclear Pulse that can stun his enemy. He also has the traditional standard Atomic Breath that's Blue. Terra: He also has his most Powerful Attack called the "Red Spiral Ray". It was able to Destroy MechaGodzilla, SpaceGodzilla, and His arch Enemy Keizer Ghidorah SpiderZilla 04: Is there Nothing that can beat this Unstoppable Monster? Well, while it would be really hard, He does have a few weaknesses. He is not invincible, because he's died a few times, yet he doesn't stay down for long. Terra: the Regeneration takes Time, His Speed is Lacking, and he's a Little Clumsy. But he does have over 40 Victories, survived a Volcano, Black Hole, and a Meteor. And is Really Good at Faking his Death SpiderZilla 04: Also he can turn himself into a Magnet...Don't ask, and he can fly by shooting his atomic breath hard enough to lift him in the air. Terra: PHYSIIIIIIICS. With all of That Power, He Holds his Crown as the Kaigu King, and is Leader of the Earth Defenders Godzilla: *Roars in Rage, as his Eyes are on Fire* Ultraman Zero SpiderZilla 04: Ultraman Belial, The Dark Ultra that beat every Ultra at once, nearly got to rule the Universe with his army of Kaiju. Nothing could stop him...Or so you thought. You see, There was one Ultra that he couldn't have anticipated, and that Ultra is the Son of Ultra Seven, Ultraman Zero. Terra: before Zero was all That, He was VERY Immature, and HE even tried to take the Plasma Sparks Power, but was stopped and Punished by the Ultra Brothers. Ok, They were There to Stop Zero, BUT WHY WEREN'T THERE TO STOP BELIAL??? THEY HAD A CHANCE TO STOP ALL OF THIS FROM HAPPENING, BUT NOOOOOOOOO, THEY BANISHED HIM INSTEAD OF HELPING HIM SpiderZilla 04: Some things just don't make sense. Anyway he was trained under Ultraman Leo after he was banished from the Land of Light by his father Terra: He had some Rough Training, He was Fighting with... Some kind of Armor SpiderZilla 04: Which basically made it harder for him to fight in. Terra: At first, He never realized what it's Really like to be a True Ultra, until He saved a Little Creatures Life from a Giant Boulder. Ultraman King then Released Zero from the Armor, and Zero finally showed his Face to Belial SpiderZilla 04: ...What a coincidence. Terra: And OH MY GOD, THAT DESIGN IS EPIC SpiderZilla 04: Ultraman Zero is 5,900 years old. Also when he first appeared to face Belial, History repeated itself but this time it was not in Belial's favor, Zero destroyed every one of Belial's Kaiju...If that doesn't spell BOSS I don't know what does. Terra: I know How, How bout KILLING BELIAL AT MULTIPLE ACATIONS SpiderZilla 04: That too. Like we've previously stated in previous Death Battles, Those with Ultraman Belial, Zero has beaten Belial on different acations...Basically the Classic Hero vs Villain rivalry. Like many Ultras, He has some of the same powers although Zero has a few extras. Some of them being: The Beam Lamp, a Green beam he can shoot from his head, just like his dad, He has armor similar to Seven, and he has Eye sluggers just like Seven except Zero has two....Like Father like son basically. Terra: He also has a Yellow Ultra Beam, just like other Ultras. He is able to use the Leo Kick, which is basically a Falcon Kick... or a Fire Kick. Oh, and the Sluggers, He can place them on his Chest, And Fire his Ultimate Lazer called the "Zero Twin Shoot" SpiderZilla 04: He can also do a Pile Driver called the "Zero Driver", also he can make a sword from the Sluggers called the "Zero Twin Sword"...Now that's a cool sword. Terra: That was the Weapon that was able to Kill Belial in his Beryudora Form. Zero is able to Defeat Belials entire Army, Can Somehow Easily beat MechaGomora, Defeated Multiple Robot Clones of Himself, and Defeated Belial and his different Forms: Beryudora, Arch, and Normal. but lets just Remember, He is a "Son", So He is Very Immature SpiderZilla 04: True, Also like many Ultras he has a time limit that blinks if he is too hurt. He also almost died when Arch Belial was draining him of his energy. Terra: And He did Lose to Darklops Zero when He first Fought, even lost his Sluggers. But, Zero has proven to be One of the Strongest Ulramen in History, Even has a EPIC THEME SONG. Ultraman Belial: WHO ARE YOU? Ultraman Zero: ...Zero... Ultraman Zero, THE SON OF SEVEN Fight On Monster Island Godzilla: *Taking a nap, but wakes up to see something flying in the sky* Ultraman Zero: *Flying* (That must be the One Father told Me about, the Most Difficult Monster to Trust) *Lands* Godzilla: *Gets up and growls in confusion at Zero* Ultraman Zero: GODZILLA Godzilla: *Roars at him* Ultraman Zero: You are the Hugest Threat to Earth, Destroying Cities in your Beginning, but then Defending them Now, You the most Difficult Monster to Trust, And You must be Destroyed. I am Zero, Ultraman Zero *gets in Fighting Position* I CHALLENGE YOU Godzilla: ... *Starts to "Roar Laugh" at Zero* Ultraman Zero: ...(And I was told I was Immature) *Prepares to Fire the Ultra Beam* *FIGHT* Ultraman Zero: *Fires Ultra Beam* Godzilla: !!! *Sees the beam and shoots Atomic Breath at the beam* an Explosion Occurs Ultraman Zero: Not Bad *Charges at Godzilla* Godzilla: *Charges for Zero and they start out with blocking each others punches.* *Roars and tail slaps Zero* Ultraman Zero: *Catches Tail and tries to throw Him, but he was too heavy* Oh Jeez, How much do You Weigh? Godzilla: *Knocks Zero down and roars in rage at him* Ultraman Zero: *Gets back up This is gonna be rough Fires Beam Lamp* Godzilla: *Roars in pain as it hits him, but shoots Atomic Breath at Zero*﻿ Ultraman Zero: *Dodges and Removes Sluggers from his Head* Godzilla: *Growls and charges for Zero* Ultraman Zero: *Throws Sluggers at Godzilla* Godzilla: *Roars in pain as they slash him, leaving cut marks.* Ultraman Zero: *Catches Sluggers, as he charges at Godzilla* Godzilla: *Sees Zero coming and charges for him* Ultraman Zero: *Starts Slicing Godzillas Chest* Godzilla: *Roars in pain and growls in Rage, as he drop kicks Zero down* Ultraman Zero: GAH *Falls down, but gets back up* How is that Possible? *Throws Sluggers and Fires Beam Lamp* Godzilla: *Takes the hits, but is knocked back a little.* *Stares at Zero and his wounds heal* Ultraman Zero: Regeneration *Catches Sluggers and Flies in the air* REGENERATE FROM THIS *Connects Sluggers to his Chest and Charges up﻿* Godzilla: *Growls and he Charges up* Ultraman Zero: RRRRRRRRR *Fires Zero Twin Shoot* Godzilla: *Shoots Atomic Breath at the Zero Twin Shoot, causing a beam clash.* It's a stand still until there is a Giant explosion Godzilla: *Roars while being knocked back* Ultraman Zero: *Removes Sluggers from Chest* That should make You Stay Down... Godzilla: *Seemingly Dead, but is starting to charge up for the Red Spiral Ray* Ultraman Zero: (What? It can't be, he's Still Alive. There's only One Chance) *Puts Sluggers together, making the Zero Twin Sword* Godzilla: *Eyes open, Glowing Orange, then gets up and prepares to fire the Red Spiral Ray* Ultraman Zero: LETS FINISH THIS *Charges at Godzilla* Godzilla: *Shoots the Red Spiral Ray at Zero* Ultraman Zero: *Blocks the Blast with the Sword, as He continues Charging* Godzilla: *Still shooting Red Spiral Ray at Zero, and once Zero reaches him, a Massive explosion occurs* Everything went Silent, all that was left from the Explosion... was a Bloody Godzilla, and Zeros Sword on the Ground Godzilla:..........................*Eyes opens up and they glow blue as he growls* Conclusion SpiderZilla 04: I guess Ultraman Zero is added to the list of Monsters Godzilla has taken down. Terra: Poor Ultra Seven. Zero may take the Speed and Flight advantage, but that's probably all he has against Godzilla, Who can Lift Over 100,000 Freaken Tons SpiderZilla 04: the Monsters Zero beat would most likely be beaten just the same if Godzilla took them all on. Plus Godzilla can take a lot of damage and still keep going. Terra: Zero was only able to beat Beryudora, Because he was assisted by the other Ultras, EX Gomora, the ZAP Spacy Team, and Rei Hacking Belials Giga Battlnizer, While Godzilla mostly defeats Monsters by himself. Most importantly, Godzilla takes all of his Battles Seriously, while Zero is Very Immature, which plays into Godzillas Favor. Godzilla Still holds His Crown as the Kaigu King SpiderZilla 04: The winner of this Death Battle is Godzilla. Terra: Again. Next Time ..: Alright Bub, Your Killing Spree is Over. ....: Cha(chacha) Ha(haha) *WOLVERINE VS JASON VOORHEES* Category:What-If? Death Battles